clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShrimpPin/2
' Welcome to ShrimpPin's Talk Page! ' Archives Archive 1• Archive 2•Archive 3• Archive 4•Archive 5•Current You can start posting messages below. Header So you wanna know how to do the header that says Archives? Just copy mine, edit the color, put YOUR links, and your OK. I GIVEZ U PERMSSIONZ TO COPEH... ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 13:58, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I dont understand I dont quite understand Herbert P. YOU! I don't understand how to solve the code. It looks like a bunch of letters. can you give me an exaple as to how to answer these? ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 02:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Header I put the header on your talk page. I dont know why u cant edit my talk page but here it is. Choose the color you want just please dont copy my color. The link of archive might be bad. ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 13:34, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Sorry, I was at this "Order of the Arrow" Boy Scouts thing where we couldn't talk or eat and we had to clear the forest the ENTIRE day... I'm exhausted! Well, for the Herbert P. YOU! puzzle, just type what the message really says. In the future, I will make it cheat-proof by putting three "codes" in the message. You put one of the codes as your answer and then other people have to use the other codes. ---- ShrimpPin 13:52, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ------------------------------ Can you give me an example? I still don't understand. ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 19:36, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hint: A=Z. Just use this key to break the code. You can go to a code-breaking website. Copy and paste what it says and post it on my page. ---- ShrimpPin 19:39, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Ok, I will use that hint, also, I speak Russian. 23:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC)Abu bakir100. Islam rocks! Cool, Abu! Is it cool to be bilingual? I think I would get confused and start talking in both languages at the same time :P. ---- ShrimpPin 02:02, May 9, 2011 (UTC) K I got it (Herbert P. YOU), and I am currently posting my answer. Could you please make these shorter though? I find it is taking me over 30 minutes to complete these. Thanks. P.S: I had to go but I did put the beginning of the code. ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 18:46, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Bman... I had to make it difficult so only the people interested in it could try. I will make it shorter next time. What do you think the next contest will be? I'm thinking like a challenge game show... Maybe like... "Correct 20 spelling mistakes on pages" or something. What do you think? ---- ShrimpPin 22:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) New sig! --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 23:16, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Bman... It's kinda copying yours, but you should be honored that your signature and HTML coding is SO amazing Sorry, I'm trying to flatter you. ----------------------------------------------------------- That's cool. A spelling/grammar test. It would be so easy cuz im a nitpick about that :D Me too. Won the regional Spelling Bee 3 times... Sorry, on your page I accidentally posted it 3 times. :P You can delete it because my computer isn't up for the task right now (it's sluggish)... Is that against the policy? I don't want to get blocked... :D --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 02:05, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Good Well, I have a russian keyboard too but I dont know how to write russian, so I make russian words with english, this means Hello, Privet, This means Thanks, Spasiba. 10:04, May 10, 2011 (UTC)Abu bakir100 How? Can you tell me how to make the coloured signatures with a word? 10:05, May 10, 2011 (UTC)Abu bakir100 Meet Hey Shrimpin, why dont we meet on the server Ice box tommarow at 7 00, juat tell me where you live ( Country) My names yellow 48. Well, how about 4:00 Club Penguin Standard time? Tell me if that works for you. Okay... For colored signatures, type this (I will type it with spaces so it is not colored, and do not type the parentheses): < f o n t c o l o r (space between font and color)=" B l u e " (insert color)> AbuBakir100 ' So it looks like this (I will change it up a little. If you want this signature, by "Leave Message", click "Edit" and copy this and paste it into your signature): ' Abu bakir100 ( Talk ) ' Go Canada! ' --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:06, May 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Logo If you could take out the white-like edging around the word Club Penguin and make the Green, well, Blue, then I'd be more than happy to run it through the rest of the Database. Keep up the good work! ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 18:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I JUST got a family laptop, and this is my first PC so I will try my best. Should I take out the green background or just turn it blue? --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 22:28, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Not there How come your not on Cp? Abu bakir100. Islam Rocks! Sorry!!! I am there now in the town!!! --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 23:40, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Meet again Why dont we meet again 4 00 am Penguin Standard Time.Seven O clock on Southern Ontario. Abu bakir100. Islam Rocks! New Wiki Help Hi, ShrimpPin. Can you help me on the New Wiki? My Penguin of the Month Nominee, Cp Kid, needs so help to win. Can you log in to the New Wiki, and leave your signature on the "For" subtitle. And then edit the header from Cp kid (1) to Cp kid (2). Thanks, :^) ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 01:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'm not sure how to add a picture to my user page, and is Awesome335 an Admin now? I still want to be one on this Wiki... --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 11:54, May 11, 2011 (UTC) No, I am not an administrator. I wish Wikia staff were more active.--Awesome335 23:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC) 2 other things Here are 2 other things, I also speak Afghan ( 3 languages )!!! I also speak a little bit of French ( Doesnt count), the other thing, I was searching the internet one day when I typed in Club Penguin FANON Wiki, I started editing it. You should check it out too! On that wiki almost everything is fake becuse its FANON, so you could create a page that doesnt have to do anyting about Club Penguin, like you could create a pretend charachter or anything, really. Abu bakir100 That's cool! I think I've heard of the FANON Wiki before. I'm still waiting on a reply from Dopp... --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 01:46, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Well then edit it also! Create anything you want! Right Your right, the water party may not come. Abu bakir100. Islam rocks! adimin if you become a adimin will you block 01 micky mouse club house them forever? Mickey Mouse If I were a admin I would block Mickey for a month ( first ) and if he continues after the block, forever. I have been putting warning signs on his page and saying delete Phil And Lil becuse thats not from Club Penguin, its from Rugrats.Asia editor 18:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Wanna Be Friends? Hi, SrimpPin.Would You Wanna Meet Me.Come In The Server Cristmas In 20th May. Terler Club Hello ShrimpPin, I am forming a club called NVOTCPW wich stands for No Vandalizers On The Club Penguin Wikia, want to join? In it we all get rid of vandalizing and spam. Asia editor 11:23, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Actually the whole community has moved to the new site. I'm sorry to say but there is no reason in trying to maintain this site because there is a thriving Club Penguin Wiki Network found at: http://clubpenguinwiki.info and that this wiki is completely derelict. You seem like an awesome editor, so we'd love to see you at the wiki instead of staying here. The reason this wiki still remains is because Wikia want to earn money off our efforts without giving us the credit but unfortuantely we can do nothing about this. The only reason I'm still here is because people usually message me about stuff on this wiki and I have to redirect them to the new wiki. Thank you and I hope you see you at the new wiki! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 17:48, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Rumors and Awseome335 Rumors and facts should be on this wikia. Awseome335 should be blocked becuse he keeps deleteing rumor pages and famous hacker pages. So he should be blocked. Asia editor 22:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) one day.... YOU WIL RISE AND BECOME A MOD NOW GROW CONFIDENT AND YELL OUT HAEYY IIIMMMMMMM THEEEE ONNLLLYYYY AAADDIMMMINNN I would like to do that... Sadly, the Admins won't approve of my campaign because they want me to go to the new one... --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 23:09, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Join Join The New Club Penguin Wiki.Become An Administor. Howcome? Hey ShrimpPin, if you wanted to name your penguin Freeze, but it was taken, you could of had picked a number like, Freeze400. Why? Asia editor 10:27, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Blogs Why dont you make blogs? If you dont know how tell me. Asia editor 10:28, May 17, 2011 (UTC) 1. I already have joined the new one! I don't like it at all, so I won't become an administrator. 2. I don't like numbers in a username. It's confusing and it also looks cheesy. 3. I already DO have a blog at http://chillipepperpenguins.wordpress.com/ . Check it out! --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 11:50, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Headline text Admin Hi ShrimpPin, Thanks for your hard work and dedication to this space. I've made you an admin of this wiki. Please let me know if you run into any problems or need any help. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:07, May 17, 2011 (UTC) conngrats! yay your an adimin now are wiki will be clener saffer and have not so much vanndles Hello Could you please possibly make me an admin? i have removed all traces of fights and I have learned from my mistakes (of which there were none). I am a very experienced user. I have been editing the Club Penguin Wiki (either new or old) since July 20, 2010 as an IP. My specialties include replacing common spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes, as well as deleting RUMOR pages as usual. --Awesome335 11:50, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand why everyone wants to block you. You have done nothing wrong. If I make you one, will you at least let Carrot and the Magenta Puffle pages stay? Well at least Carrot because he IS the Orange Elite Puffle. This has been proven. :D Those are my specialties too :). --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:02, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, LM96 thinks that these pages shouldn't exist, and he is more experienced than both of us combined. So, I think we should listen to him. What say you about the pages and my adminship? --Awesome335 21:20, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I would definitely make you an Admin if I could. But, alas, I am not a Bureaucrat so I cannot do this. Once I have more experience I will ask Dopp to help me with this. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this yet though. --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 01:24, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey, ShrimpPin!It's Me, Terler!I Want To Become An Admin Like You Because I Know Club Penguin By Playing!I Could Also Become A Burecat.I'll Be The First Indian To Become An Admin! Terler other admins Hi ShrimpPin! Tell you what. When you decide on who else should be an admin, just let me know who you recommend, and why, and I'll look into it and see if i agree. You lead! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 16:51, May 19, 2011 (UTC)